


The New Detective

by Alvocodo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvocodo/pseuds/Alvocodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie is going to live with her aunt, Martha Hudson, and the two strange men who are Mrs. Hudson's tennents. Little does she know of the adventures she will get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing. Please be kind.

Faversham in Kent to London

Marie looked out the window of the train. It was too dark to see anything, although she knew where they were. The schedule said that they would be making 3 stops on the way to London. They had made two already and she could feel the train slowing down, preparing for that last and final stop before she got to go live with her aunt. Marie hated visiting her aunt, much less staying with her for an unknown period of time. There were these two odd men who had rented the other flats at 221 Baker Street and Marie did not like them. She and her parents had had disagreements about going to stay with her aunt because of them. Marie swore that they were crazy murderers that liked to make other murderers get caught, but her parents had just called her foolish, that Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were very good people and that she should show them some respect. This memory brought tears to her eyes. She missed her mum and dad. She had found herself thinking more and more about them since the hunting accident that had killed them last month.

The train lurched to a stop and a handful of fancy business men got off.

_Probably going on a “business trip” to get away from their families._

She thought bitterly, wishing she could be anywhere but on this train.

The train headed off again, on its way to her destiny. To London, John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, and the greatest adventure of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie learns that life in 221B is not always as quiet as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. Please leave comments telling me what you think.

221 Baker Street is a usually a very quiet place when Marie visits. This time was no different. She got out of the cab, paid the cabbie, and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell, and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opened, and Marie saw that is was her favorite sociopath.  
“Ah, Marie, I was wondering when you would be getting here.” He said as she shoved her way into the flat, dragging her duffle bag and suitcase behind her.  
She looked around, and could vaguely smell something burning. It was the same as it usually was, Sherlock and John’s coats on the coat rack, fresh flowers in the vase on the small table, and the door to her room, where she would always sleep. It was now hers, she would be staying there until she graduates; she might as well make herself comfortable.  
Marie took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack while Sherlock went to go get Mrs. Hudson.  
“Marie! Oh sweetheart I was starting to get worried! How was your trip? Are you tired? Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat? Oh you look so tired and cold let me make you some soup!” Mrs. Hudson said, bustling about and taking Marie’s things down to her room.  
“I’m fine Aunt Martha.” She said, pushing her away and taking her bags back. Marie walked down the stairs, opened the door, and stopped dead in her tracks. It looked just like her old room. Tears came to her eyes, thinking of her parents and all the memories her old room contained. Mrs. Hudson put her hand on Marie’s shoulder and said “Do you like it? I made sure it was as close to your old room as possible, to make you feel more at home here.”  
Marie turned and gave her aunt a hug.  
“It’s perfect” she said, smiling.

THE NEXT DAY:  
“School starts in a few weeks. Do you have everything you need?” John asked Marie, looking up from his cup of tea.  
She looked up from her cereal. “Yeah.” She answered. “I think I should have everything. As long as I need what I would have needed at my old school I will be fine.” Marie smiled at him. She couldn’t help but like John. He always wore a jumper, and was very nice and caring, completely the opposite of Sherlock. Sometimes she thought he was probably made of kittens and jam. Maybe a little rage mixed in there. She saw him yelling at someone once for hurting Mrs. Hudson.  
“Good.” He said, smiling back at her and going back to his tea.  
“John, Lestrade just sent me a text, he has a case for us.” Sherlock said, grabbing his jacket and scarf.  
“Alright let me grab my coat and let’s go. Do you want to come Marie?”  
Marie looked up again. “Me?” she said, shocked that he might want her to tag along on one of their cases.  
“Yes you. We can’t leave you here by yourself, so you might as well come along.” John said, ignoring Sherlock’s impatient mumbling.  
“Yeah sure, let me put on my shoes and grab a coat and I’ll be ready to go.” Marie jumped up and grabbed her things.  
The three of them left the flat and hailed a cab.  
“Where are we going?” Marie asked, a bit excited as this was her first case with Sherlock and John.  
“We are going to solve a murder.” said Sherlock, looking at his phone.  
“Yeah but where was the murder?” Marie asked, looking expectantly at him.  
“The Barbican Centre. Apparently there was a play last night, and a woman who was there was found in the bathroom, dead. We are going to solve it. Do you have any more questions?” Sherlock said looking quite annoyed with Marie.  
“No.” Marie answered, looking down at her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you wish :)

As Sherlock, John, and Marie got out of the cab, all Marie could think was:  _So this is what those two do when they go running off all the time._ It had never really occurred to her that they did something like this. That maybe, just  _maybe_ , they weren't scary killers.

"There you are, Sherlock. I was beginning to worry. Who is this?"

A man with graying hair walked up to them and looked at Marie.

"It's Mrs. Hudson's niece, Marie." John answered. "Her parents died in a hunting accident about a month ago and she came to live with Mrs. Hudson, since she is the closest family Marie has."

"Well then since you are with these two I suppose you can come in." He paused and looking at John, whispered "Will she be alright with the scene? She seems a bit young."

"She'll be fine don't worry. She's 16! Older than she looks, and likes mysteries, she might be able to help a bit."

"I am standing right here you know." Marie said with a frown on her face. "I can hear what you are saying."

John looked down at her blushing a little. "Of course you can Marie. Shall we go inside?" John looked at Lestrade with an urgent look on his face, as if to say  _Hurry up and change the subject._

"I think Sherlock has already gone in." Lestrade said and started up the front steps. "Just hope he knows where he's going."

 _These people do like to mumble,_ thought Marie as they climbed the steps and into the Barbican.

Upon arriving at the scene, Marie couldn't help but stare. A woman in a beautiful purple gown was lying face down on the ground, a large puddle of blood surrounding her and ruining her dress and shoes.

"Such pretty clothes, gone to waste." She mumbled to herself, wishing she could afford something like that, but knowing very well that it was out of her price range, even in the state it was.

"What do you think Marie, are you doing alright?" John had noticed her staring at the woman.

"I'm fine." She said, looking up at him. "Just wishing her clothes wouldn't have been ruined by all the blood. What killed her anyways?" Marie said looking back at the body.

"Blood loss maybe. Might have been stabbed, vital organ punctured. The blood appears to be coming from her torso, so a wound is most likely going to be there. Sherlock, what do you think?" He said, looking over at his flatmate.

"Look at her arms, she is bruised. Her hair didn't get like that because of her fall, but she was struggling with somebody. She was attacked, yes, but Lestrade tells me the security camera footage has been erased or tampered with. Multiple times. They were trying to cover their footsteps. Maybe too hard. Her phone was found, and her wallet as well. It wasn't a robbery, they would have taken those things. No recent phone calls and no charges to her cards either. She has a husband and one child, just a few months old I'd say, judging by the dark skin underneath her eyes. She wasn't here with her husband though. Her ring is in her bag. But two tickets. So a friend. But if it was a friend they would have come to the bathroom together. That is what girls do, yes? And no friend having been killed we are left with a lover. She was having an affair. But with whom? She came from and was going somewhere close by, not too much money, so she wasn't going to take a bus or cab, she would walk. But tonight is a bit cold out. She had a shawl, but it is missing. Where is it? The murderer took it. Or her lover. Sentiment, you know how people are."

Marie stood there with her mouth hanging open like a fish gasping for breath. "How on  _Earth_ did you do that? That was amazing!"

Sherlock blinked at her, and looked at John. "She is just like you, amazed at my talent to see things."

John just rolled his eyes.

"What is her name?" Marie asked, looking back at the woman on the floor.

"Valarie Parker." Lestrade said to her. Then, turning to his crew saying, "We will have to let her family know about this. See if you can find her mum, dad, husband, or any relative's number in her phone, and give it one more good search for texts or calls she might have made to anyone in the past few days that she doesn't talk to regularly."

At that moment, a man who hadn't said much of anything since they had gotten there, spoke to Lestrade. "We have already checked her phone twice. Do you think something is going to magically show up on the third go?"

"Third times the charm, Anderson." Sherlock said with a little smirk in his direction. He turned back to Lestrade. "If you need us just call me and we'll come. I think Marie is having a bit of trouble soaking this all up."

"Alright. Goodbye Sherlock, John. Nice to meet you Marie. Have a nice day." Lestrade said and turned back to Anderson, who was quite upset at having to, as he said,  _Search the bloody thing again._

"I'll get a cab then?" Said John, who was headed outside.

"Yes. You do that. Thank you John." Sherlock gave John one of his rare smiles and John headed outside.

"How _are_ you doing, Marie? Hope that wasn't too much for you to process." Sherlock looked at her for a moment waiting for her response to his question.

Marie replied after a moment of silence, "I'm fine, I suppose. That was quite a lot of blood though. Seeing it is different from reading about it, you know. I thought I wouldn't mind as much as I did. That poor woman. She seemed so young to have died."

"Yes," Sherlock replied. "most of them do."

They got into the cab John had hailed and went back to 221 Baker St.

When they got back, Mrs. Hudson was furious with them for  _exposing Marie to that kind of wretched thing,_ and that she  _never wants this to happen again._

John seemed quite upset about it, but Sherlock, as always, seemed mostly indifferent to her scolding.

Marie stepped in.

"Aunt Martha, It's alright, I'm fine, see? I'm not hurt, nor am I scarred. My mental health is perfectly intact, and I think it served as an educational opportunity. To learn about the world of crime, and murder, and justice and things like that." She smiled at her aunt. "I'll make you a cup of tea, alright? John where do you keep the kettle?" Marie started bustling about the kitchen trying to find the things she needed for tea.

"Oh don't bother dear, you'll just end up messing up one of Sherlock's little experiments." Mrs. Hudson got up and gave Marie a hug. "You are such a good girl, you know that?"

"I know." Marie said hugging her back.


End file.
